


Gem’s Midnight Café: Golden Oldies tonight

by cherphobium



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 50's, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, everything is too gay, will is sad, without his hanni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherphobium/pseuds/cherphobium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares keep haunting Will, Hannibal is still missing. What had made him drive to Baltimore with such haste? Pain? Memories? Or perhaps a piece of old music from a happier time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gem’s Midnight Café: Golden Oldies tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I must thank Filmforfancy for accepting to beta this! It's the first fic I write in English and I wanted it to be perfect ;3

Will woke up, crying. He couldn’t tell if his voice burst from within the dream or reality, but the cold lash that rushed all over his spine and nerves made him feel awfully alive. Trembling, cold sweat soaking the sheets, he wonders what is real and what is fantasy. He tries to breathe steadily once more. Since Hannibal had disappeared after that night at his house a year has passed and nothing but emptiness fills now Will’s mind, echoing among the unanswered questions inside him. He stand up and goes to the bathroom to refresh his face. Still uneasy, starts to wander around the house but the more he moves the more nervous he feels. 

“What is this atmosphere? The walls seem to infect me with the most intimidating feeling. Why?”

The urge of escaping of there grew up so that Will dressed hastily and dashed to the car, not sure where to go. All he knew is that he needed to get away.

Before he was consciously aware, he arrived to Baltimore. Couldn’t help but approach to the doctor’s house, knowing that only memories will come to his very mind. Will gets out of the car and stares at the door thinking that, possibly even hoping that Hannibal could come and invite him to enter with his subtle smile at any moment. But mixed feelings surround his thoughts, not being able to discern whether he really wants to meet him or not. Because Hannibal’s presence has always touched him in a way he can’t explain. And it was that chaos the man brought to his inner depths that disturbed him the most. Will can’t fully understand it yet.

A sense of unease scratches at his heart and he realizes he has been exposed enough. Reality starts to lose its touch and sight, making him perceive some movements in the dark as uncertain. Will can’t be sure anymore of what his senses see, so he walks away in search of a drink somewhere in the city.

A small nightclub with dark blue doors grabs his attention. Outside some posters say: “Gem’s Midnight Café: Golden Oldies tonight”. Inside, the calm but lively tone of a song plays by the band in the back of the room, with some couples dancing on the dance floor to the rhythm of The Crew Cuts. Will sits at the bar and asks for a whiskey, indifferent from the apparent contagious happiness surrounding him. Their fingers touches the glass softly as if he just could tear the pain apart from just staring at it. Unfortunately, it doesn’t work that way so he takes a deep gulp. 

Will has realized long time ago that the thin line which separated him from Hannibal in the past has now been blurred, to the point where they both can no longer define where one starts and the other begins. Wherever Hannibal is now, Will feels connected to him and it is this link that pulls him towards this man. Pushed to chase his shade in dreams.  
He is already on his second drink and his body feels warmer with every sip, fading away the few remains of the unknown nightmare. Suddenly, a calm voice speaks next to him.

“It doesn’t seem like you’re truly tasting it”

Will turns his head just to find Hannibal sitting next to him, drink in hand and a knowing smile on his face. His hair had grown out a little and it fell about his eyes, though never hiding the smart shine of them. Will stays silent for a moment, looking at him with his common haunting gaze. He lightly deviates his eyes to the glass just before to stare at him again.

“I don’t need taste right know” he said smiling.

“And what do you need?”

Will takes a sip of his drink and remains silent, trying to find the words. He can’t. The music keeps playing smoothly at the background. “The music is lovely indeed, but I doubt that is what brought you here.” 

“A nightmare did. But it always does, doesn’t it?” He looks at Hannibal a bit ashamed, though tenderly. 

Hannibal smiles “And I’ve always been willing to receive you. Till the very last moment.”

Will understands his words, remembering the last night they saw each other. The night when they were supposed to leave together, with Abigail. He also remembers the anger and revenge that drove him to set a trap for Hannibal and grab that head of his. However, when did the roles switch? When was the exact moment when both of them were playing the hunter and the prey? It wasn’t until several months later that Will started to realize the uncertain source of his feelings towards Hannibal. A thorn was still stuck on his body, making the pain confuse him. 

“I thought I’d be set free if I’d killed you. I wanted you to disappear. But the more I pushed you away, the more I felt attached to you” He frowned for a moment, in an apparent sense of confession. 

“And those denials are haunting you in dreams now. Do you still want to wrap your hands around my neck, Will? Is hatred what made you stand in front of my door?

Will remains silent, assimilating his words and considering his own. He remembered the grief and bitterness with which he stared at those empty windows. A darkness that was not easy to look at. Finally, he says:

“No, not hatred. Yearning.”

“And what were you yearning for?” Hannibal listened carefully to every word coming from Will’s mouth.

“You” His declares. Hannibal smiles while looking away.

"Maybe that’s why I was there, too” He stops “I wanted to remember. I missed you, Will.”

They stare into each other, sharing a warm atmosphere of unspoken words. The world seems so close and yet so far to them at the same time. Will’s eyes shine with joy, feeling he had just recovered something very valuable to him. As if his interior voice no longer cried. And Hannibal is aware of his state because he considered Will as a missing piece as well. He smiles and suddenly stands up in a cheerful mood.

“As I said before, such a lovely place” he says with the softest voice, holding his hand out for him. “It would be a waste not to listen to it”  
Will laughs, a bit surprised. “Is this part of the therapy?” He hesitates a bit before standing up and grabbing Hannibal’s hand. He guides him to the dance floor where “I love how you love me” by Bobby Vinton starts to play. Couples were dancing closely few songs ago, indifferent from any external perception. Hannibal slowly puts Will’s hand in his shoulder and grabs the other one, making him approach till they almost share breath. Will, though a bit blushed, looks up due the difference of height and both smile for the intimacy of the situation, strengthen by the sway of their bodies. 

“I haven’t done this since high school” says Will while he feels the firmly touch of Hannibal’s hand in his side. An intense sensation printed in his skin through the clothes. 

“That may explain why you look like a schoolgirl” he states amused. Will chuckles in a soft voice that kind of captivates his companion.

“Well, I suppose I’m not the great Hannibal Lecter, even at dancing”

“No, you’re Will Graham— my dear Will.” He says, relishing the sound of his name, staring directly at his light eyes.

Will grins affirmatively before resting her head in Hannibal’s chest, immersing himself in the surrounding music that makes their bodies swing. He feels Hannibal moving his hand through the back until it caresses his neck protectively, stilling. Will, with his eyes half closed, squeezes him nearer.

“It feels like we’ve lived through this before” Will whispers.

Hannibal doesn’t answer. For the first time in his life, he isn’t sure he is capable of separating from Will again. All that was in his mind was protecting him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to continue this, in fact, I will. But God knows when since I'm overload with work...


End file.
